


A Perverted Princess and Her Tactician

by Odoacro



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Fantasy, Romance, Rough Sex, Sexual Fantasy, Spanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 19:58:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16226264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odoacro/pseuds/Odoacro
Summary: Taking things nice and slow in a relationship is all well and good, but being patient was never Cynthia's strong suit...





	A Perverted Princess and Her Tactician

**Author's Note:**

> Fire Emblem and all of its characters belong to Nintendo and Intelligent Systems. I own nothing nor do I claim to.
> 
> All characters are 18+ as in all of my stories.

Pacing back and forth on a beautiful, red rug, Cynthia felt restless in spite of her room's size. The stone walls felt like they were closing in around her, and it was too early to go to bed even though the soft mattress and fluffed, colorful pillows looked as appealing as always. The portrait of the Hero-King, her ancestor, watched over her as always, but it did little to improve her mood tonight. 

The Hero-King probably never had to practice walking around in a dress.

Being a princess was tough work! Sure it had its perks - a lance rack in her own room? Every girl's dream! - but why did it have to come with so much nonsense? Speaking politely, table manners, knowledge of politics - politics! Cynthia threw her hands up in the air and threw herself down on the bed. Back in the timeline she came from there was no politics because everyone was dead. She scoffed and thought it was a simpler time, then felt bad for having such thoughts. She shouldn't go that far just because she had to wear a silly, dark blue dress that 'brought out her eyes'. 

It really was tight though, so while it wasn't worth the destruction of the world, it sure was enough to put her in a miffed mood. 

Giving up, she hastily undressed and walked over to her wardrobe, stripping herself even of her fine undergarments. The windows in her room may have been large, but there was no way to actually see through them from the outside unless you were on a flying mount. She also lived rather isolated in the castle, meaning interruptions were few and even then always accompanied by a knock.

Grabbing far more casual clothes and underwear, she let out a content sigh as she felt like she finally had regained her mobility after a period of suffocation and staleness. 

And there was only one thing to do on a boring night alone - training! 

With a spring in her step, she walked out of her room after a now customary greeting to her ancestor and made her way to the training grounds outside. It was a cool summer evening, and a few hard working soldiers and Pegasus Knights were just making their way home as Cynthia arrived, but she didn't care. While it always helped to have a sparring partner, she felt like whacking some training dummies today. 

Grabbing a wooden lance and taking her stance, grinding her shoes in the dry dirt underneath her, she made a few lunges for warm-up. The scent of her mother's flower garden made training even more enjoyable than it already was, and the young princess was thankful for it. 

The wooden lance made satisfying noises as they struck the dummy, and once Cynthia got into the mood - having almost forgotten about the dress - she decided to add a few flashy moves to look suitably heroic. A little twirl here, a little posing here, and some awesome one-liners to top it all off. Yeah, she was awesome! A true warrior and hero, inspiring everyone...so long as she didn't have to wear a dress.

"A stunning display as always." She heard a voice from behind her that almost made her jump up and scream like a little girl. 

Turning around, pointing her lance instinctively at the source of the voice, she saw that Robin, her father's right hand man and best friend, was taken aback and raised his hands, but quickly regained his composure. He always had such a beautiful, knowing smile, even if he could look a little smug sometimes. "I surrender, milady."

"Oh yeah!" She said with a giggle, lowering her weapon. "And thanks! I do look pretty good, huh?" She said, striking a pose that would show off the muscles of her arms. Sure they weren't as big as Kjelle's, and she didn't want to look that brutish - a hero had to look strong but also striking, after all - but they were impressive. 

"You already know my thoughts on that matter." He replied with a wink, taking half a step closer. 

"Heh...heeeh..." She said, breaking her pose, blushing and twirling her dark blue pigtail. She had never been a shy or insecure person, but when she was around Robin she couldn't help really taking to his words. However, they also caused her to remember a day full of failed 'princess training'. "Oh, you."

Raising an eyebrow, his eyes scanned her, that big brain of his always working overtime. "Anything wrong?" He asked after a while, placing a hand on her shoulder after having made sure they were alone. "You sound a little...deflated."

Gosh darnit, no hiding anything from this guy, she thought. Sighing, she said awkwardly, "I uh...didn't do so hot in today's classes. Lady Maribelle sure gave me an earful. Also, did you know dresses are really, really uncomfortable?"

Laughing softly, Robin said, "I wouldn't have thought that would be enough to bring you down."

"I guess I..." She said, not sure how to phrase it. "I guess it makes me feel unworthy as a princess? I mean Lucy already has all this down and here I am unable to eat like a proper lady."

"I don't think that matters a lot in the end. Besides, you only need to learn enough to survive all those dinner parties and meetings you love so much." He joked, earning him a groan from the princess as she remembered a particularly long and excruciating social gathering that had taken place not too long ago. 

However, there was one thing that had gnawed at her for a while, only fueled by today's failures. Looking around, she kept her voice low. "It also kinda...makes me not feel worthy of you, sometimes...?" She wasn't used to not being sure of herself, so the best thing she could do about it was to speak her mind.

Her reply was swift and more decisive than she had expected. Before she could react, his lips were on hers, filling her with warmth and confidence. The physical sensation lasted only a brief second, but her body remained warm for a whole lot longer.

"Don't talk like that, Cynthia." He whispered. "We may not have been together for too long, but never think like that." 

Reassured and still taken aback by his kiss, she nodded, not managing to get a word out.

"Listen, I've got to go and meet your father." Robin told her, placing a hand on her cheek. "You're a wonderful person, Cynthia, and I want nothing more than to be with you. So, why not show me one of your radiant smiles, eh?"

She would've done so even if he hadn't asked. She grinned at him, eyes closed and all, and laughed, happiness combining with slight embarrassment. She felt silly for thinking her princess-ness would somehow tie in to their relationship. While it was still secret due to both of them wanting to lie low while working things out, she trusted him with her life. They had fought and bonded together throughout a daunting military campaign, and that relationship was only strengthened by their feelings and attraction for each other.

"Go get 'em, you big charmer you." Cynthia said, lightly punching him on his arm. "...And thanks, Robin. That means a lot." 

Dismissing her words with his hand, showing it was no big deal, he said, "Why don't we meet up tomorrow or so? It might be a long night for me but I've got nothing planned tomorrow." He suggested, beginning to walk away from her and back into the castle. "Just the two of us?" He added with a smirk, then turned around and left, as though her answer was already a given.

Tomorrow, huh? 

Cynthia pondered that, grabbing her lance and began drawing in the dirt. She wasn't sure she could wait that long. It had been a pretty dang demanding day, and she felt like she wanted to be with Robin now. And it went beyond an emotional attraction; he was just so darn handsome! That spiky white hair, the toned arms that weren't too muscular, all covered by a thick coat he only sometimes removed...

Sighing dreamily, she realized her concentration for training was ruined and she was sweaty. Perhaps she should take a bath and...hmm.

Bringing her hand to her chin, she hummed as she remembered what Robin had said. It sounded as though he'd be here all night. In his room which was almost as isolated as hers was. When everyone else would be asleep. 

Smiling to herself and snapping her fingers, she made a decision to be bold and adventurous. If Robin thought she was just going to wait for tomorrow, then he was wrong! They were going to meet up tonight, and he was going to like it! No books for him tonight!

Putting away her lance, she ran back up to the castle, moving past the still lit torches and the windows that let in the light of the full moon. The castle was already quiet, and soon even the night owls would be in bed. 

Rather than making her way back to her own room or the royal baths, she decided to make a quick stop to her mother's room. Sumia may spend most of her nights in the royal chambers with Chrom, but she still had her own room for a sense of independence. Cynthia knew that it was there she stored all of her books, both the regular romance series as well as those of a more...adult nature. She had spotted one before, but didn't think much of it, but now her interest in it had increased tremendously.

Knocking first to make sure her mother wasn't there, she carefully opened the door to the charming room. There were a lot of flowers here, all personally tended to by Sumia, which brightened up the room. The wall on the opposite side of the window looked like a small, personal library, and made Cynthia rub her hands together as she read some of the titles. 

"The Adventures of Roberto the Steed, A Change of Bed Tactics...hmm..." She put her finger to her chin, reading some of the titles to herself in a whisper, her other hand tracing the books one by one. "Aha!" She exclaimed once she found something that sounded suitably deprived. "Pegasus Knights - Myths and Facts of Ylisse's Sex Icons". 

Grabbing the book after reading the back cover, making sure it would be of any use to her, the bubbly princess darted out of her mother's room. Looking both ways, she quietly closed the door and ran to the royal baths. She didn't know for how long Robin would talk to Father, and she wanted to have the element of surprise for her...well, surprise. 

She prepared her bath in the wonderfully cozy room which always smelled of fragrant bath oils and warm water. She undressed, stepped inside carefully, lowered herself in and got comfortable with a content sigh as the warm water cleansed her sweaty body, and picked up the book. She made sure to hold it high above the water and not get her hands wet yet as she didn't want to damage the book in any way. 

As a Pegasus Knight, she was well aware of how a lot of sleazebags objectified her and her sisters, being an all woman order whose battle garments were dresses that were just a smidge too short. It would've been enough to entice anyone with a healthy sex drive, let alone the perverts who seemed to enjoy being smacked with their training lances when they whistled at them. This book only perpetuated the myth, but today that could turn out to be a good thing!

Surprisingly, the author was a woman, and quite an artist to boot. Both her style of describing and drawing were quite vivid, and it was easy to understand the explanations. While she started by debunking a few myths - like how the Pegasus Knights did NOT, in fact, ride into battle without underwear - it soon turned to things that WERE true. Obviously, since Pegasus Knights rode so much, they had quite a bit of endurance and lower body strength, which was quite visible. Cynthia had strong thighs and wide hips, so she nodded enthusiastically as she hurried through the intro so that she could get to the good stuff.

After a few pages, the author began delving into how best to actually use that lower body strength not in combat, but in bed. Several illustrations showed how a few gorgeous women danced seductively or their loved ones, or even positioned themselves in manners that not many other people would've been able to.

Cynthia wasn't shy, but she had to have blushed a bit at some of the depictions that might've been a bit too much for her. She did find quite a lot of good advice from the book though, and her grin reached from ear to ear as she eagerly read through the descriptive, juicy details that it offered. The alluring descriptions made her rub her thighs together in excitement, and she couldn't wait to properly thank her personal hero for always being there for her. Plus, it would be fun to see his face once he realized what he was in for.

When the water had begun cooling, and the princess thought she had read all that was necessary to put her plan into motion. Feeling confident, she put the book aside and finished cleaning herself, making sure she would look and smell irresistible. She then got out of the tub, dripping wet as she reached out for her large towel, and hummed in satisfaction at her own scent, confident that Robin would love it. After that, she put on clean clothes and snuck into the tactician's office, awaiting her prey with uncharacteristic patience...

-

The meeting with Chrom had lasted longer than he had planned, but Robin still thought he could get some more work done before heading home. He had promised Morgan to cut down on his late nights, but sometimes it couldn't be avoided. Now that most people had gone to bed and the castle was silent, he wanted to seize the opportunity to get some work done without interruptions.

Opening the door to his office, he took off his cloak and hung it up inside of a wardrobe where he kept some miscelleanous items. The floor was mostly covered by a dark rug with a few simple yet eye-catching patterns, and his golden brown desk stood in front of a single window, one chair in front of it for visitors and one for him. His workspace was stacked with letters, documents, and writing utencils. To the left of it was a bookshelf filled with all sorts of books and maps that he needed for his job, and finally, there was his trusty leather couch which had saved him after many a long nights.

...His trusty leather couch which he now saw seemed to house an uninvited guest.

Lighting a torch mounted next to the door with a snap of his fingers, he spotted a familiar shade of blue hair. His surprise was such that he forgot to close the door, and he exclaimed in surprise, "Cynthia?"

"Took ya long enough!" She said, sounding as though Robin had arrived late to one of their dates, sitting up slowly before rising from the couch. She was all bundled up in one of the blankets, covered from her shoulders to her bare shins. Strange, where were her socks? 

"It was dark and I'm not used to you being so...quiet." He explained, smiling at her. "I'm happy to see you here, but I would've thought you'd be in bed by now like everyone else."

Giggling, sounding excited as always but also a bit nervous, Cynthia took half a step forward. "Well, I wanted to see you, silly! I also wanted to thank you for always being so kind and patient with me, ya know?" 

Placing a hand on her cheek, he said softly, "Anytime. You know I'll always look out for you."

"See, that's the thing! We're in a relationship, gosh darn it!" She said, taking a step back from him dramatically. "We're equals here, so now I want to take care of you, too!" Her voice was a bit shaky at first, but it then grew more sure of itself. With a confident smile and a light pink blush on her face, she declared, "Strap youself in, buster, because we're taking this to the next level!"

With a small movement from within the blanket, it dropped to the ground and revealed that she was wearing absolutely nothing underneath it. Her short yet incredibly curvy and somewhat muscular frame was exposed in all its glory, bathed in the moonlight coming in from the one window behind her. Her blue hair, as always styled into two, cute pigtails, matched her blue, large, round eyes. Her face was relatively round, her cheeks flushed a light pink. More impressively, however, were her large breasts which adorned a perfectly fit upper body, round and heavy, yet impossibly soft. Her hips were wider than anyone's he had ever seen, a true testament of both her dedication to her training and her victory in the genetic lottery, and an ass that couldn't be described as anything other than enormous.

Without realizing, he stared at her in fascinaton, not noticing that his mouth was open. She looked immensely pleased at the reaction and giggled in amusement. Smiling seductively, she slowly pranced towards him, placed her delicate fingers underneath his jaw and gently closed his mouth for him. 

"Oh, and that's not all..." She said slowly, turning around and bending forward which allowed him to see her big, bare, round ass as she pulled out a hidden staff from underneath the couch's seat cushions. Robin recognized it immediately as a Silence staff, but before he could say anything, Cynthia already activated it, the room flashing blue for a split second. "There...that should just about guarantee our privacy." She said, throwing it onto the couch. "So...I'll take any comments." She spread out her arms and put one leg in front of the other, looking as though she was making a sale.

Realizing that his voice could effctively not be heard outside of his office, he took a few seconds to think of a reply. Despite how alluring she looked, the first thing that came to mind was, "Those staffs are very rare and expensive, you know that right?"

Dismissing the comment with a shrug and a smirk, she strolled slowly away from him, her wide hips swaying with every step, and sat down on his desk, her rear covering a very good portion of its surface. "Worth it. 'Sides, I'm a princess! Hee hee! Now, I don't like abusing my power or anything but let's make an exception just this once." She suggested.

Well, it was hard to argue with that, and it wasn't as though that was the most pressing matter at hand. Removing his gloves as he walked over to her, he tossed them beside her on the desk, and placed one hand on her thick, smooth thighs and caressed it. "You're so beautiful. Are you sure you want to...you know?"

"Positive." She said, flashing an earnest grin that showed she was not only certain, but also excited about it. "And taking a page out of your book, I've read up on some spicy stuff I want to try out."

"I don't recall ever doing that."

"I mean I studied and came prepared, you dummy!" She said, sticking out her tongue at him. "Now, get over here and kiss me already!"

In spite of her order implying that he should be the one to intitiate, she tugged at the neckline of his tank top and pulled him towards herself aggressively, her kiss fierce and full of passion. The tactician almost fell forward at the strength of her tug, but managed to keep himself standing by using her leg for support. Her desire fueled his, and it was hard not to be swept up in the moment. 

She didn't let go of his clothes, but remained a tight grip on his neckline, using it keep him in place as she eagerly explored his mouth. Her intentions would've been laid bare even if she hadn't shown up naked. He could smell the sweet scent of bath oils mixing together with her natural lavender scent, and her skin did look unusually shiny up close. A lot of effort had been put into looking as good as possible, which made him hope he looked presentable as well.

When the pair parted to gather their breath, the princess wrapped her legs around his waist to make sure he wouldn't get too far away, then rested her head against his chest, her cheek warm. The tactician embraced her and softly caressed her head, planting a single kiss and then looked out over Ylisse through the window, feeling his heart beating fast in his chest. Cynthia must've been able to tell the impact she had on him, as she smiled dreamily and embraced him tightly.

The two remained still for a couple of seconds to savor the romantic moment. As they both pulled back, they stared at each other and shared a laugh. With warm smiles, they went back to kissing. Their tongues reached deeper than before, and Cynthia moaned at the sensations, tilting her head sideways, forcing her lover to do the same. Robin's hands slowly slid down her fit body, feeling every soft curve, and found their way to her wide hips, staying there and squeezing them gently. 

Cynthia gasped lightly and pulled her lips back, looking at him sheepishly and scratching her cheek. "Heh, like my hips huh? To be honest, I've always been a little self-conscious about my big booty." She said, looking away in embarrassment.

A little surprised, he asked while his hands remained where they were, "Really? Why?" He asked, his hands remaining where they were. 

"Well I'unno, it's kind of odd asking Noire to fix my shorts so they can fit, ya know? Also, isn't there such a thing as too much? I mean Severa and Lucy all have perfectly sized, round butts; honestly it's just me and the Commander against the world, it feels like! ...Maybe Morgan too." She explained after some deliberation, twirling her pigtail awkwardly but with a sweet smile, looking to the side rather than meeting his gaze.

Chuckling, he gently patted her hips twice, then leaned in and whispered, "Can I tell you something?"

Eyes and ears perking up, she nodded.

"There are few things I love more than your 'big booty', Cynthia." He whispered, his lips brushing against her ear, giving her goosebumps. "Sometimes when I came to watch you training before we hooked up, I didn't do it for a tactical evaluation like I said, but rather in the hopes of getting a glimpse of it while you posed in that tight, short uniform of yours."

Her breath got caught in her throat, and there was a moment of silence as she bit her lower lip. "You pervert." She said almost inaudibly much to Robin's amusement, but there was no denying that she had liked his confession. "Are you sure you're not just saying that to make me feel better?"

Robin reared his face back to look her dead in the eye. "Cynthia, I love your ass almost as much as I love you."

Staring at him wordlessly at first, she then closed her eyes with an excited giggle. She kicked her legs back and forth under his desk, bouncing from one side to the other. Smiling at him, she gave him a quick peck that produced a loud smack which caused Robin to smirk at her. She then lightly pushed her lover back before jumping off of the desk, her large breasts bouncing lightly. "Sit down in this chair." She commanded, and he did as he was told, sitting down in the visitor's chair in front of the desk where she had just been sitting. She turned it around so that it faced the door to his office, then stood in front of him, her back turned against him. "I think you'll really like this, then!" 

She began to slowly move her hips in slow, circular movements, bringing all of his attention to her enormous ass as it moved in a hypnotizing manner. The result of all her training was plain to see when she moved like this, the muscles, especially those of her lower body, worked in perfect unison and tensed enticingly with her movements. 

It was strange seeing Cynthia moving in such a slow, deliberate fashion, but it was incredibly erotic, and Robin said nothing as though he didn't want to break the spell. He could've shouted in approval and his voice wouldn't be heard outside of the room, but he allowed his lover to focus entirely on her dance.

Soon, she picked up more speed and came closer, her perfectly round rear only centimeters away from him. He wanted to slap it, watch it jiggle and hear Cynthia's high-pitched voice scream out in surprise and pleasure, but he refrained for now, even as he felt his cock getting almost impossibly hard under his baggy pants. Even though they were spacious, it felt as though there simply wasn't enough room after watching something like this.

The silence of the night and the limited lighting only served to make the princess look more exotic and tantalizing, and when she turned her head around with a confident, knowing smile, it was clear she enjoyed seeing the reaction she got out of him as well. Once she thought he was ready for the next step, she positioned herself on top of his crotch and began grinding, slowly at first, finding his cock and squeezing it between her cheeks. His eyes never left her rear, and his mouth remained open in awe at the sight.

His reaction was immediate. He let out a dramatic gasp and placed his hands on her hips again, enjoying every second she moved up and down his penis. He could tell she had a lot of fun too, no doubt finding immense satisfaction both in his reactions and the feeling of his crotch against her cheeks. Yet it wasn't enough, he had to get it out, there was no other way. 

Moving his hands, Cynthia stood up again once she realized what he was doing, and eyed him eagerly. Opening the buttons to his fly, he released his rock hard cock which was already twitching like crazy; he hadn't expected this, and it was all he could do to not cum right then and there.

The Pegasus Knight's blue eyes grew wide, and she brought her hands to her face and shifted in place in a jittery manner. "Heh...oh wow, in the books I've read the penises were depicted as much smaller!" Her voice was bubbly and almost casual, but she simply couldn't take her eyes off it. 

"Heh, well, I hate to disappoint." He joked, leaning back in the chair again, showing off his thick, bulging rod.

"No apology needed here, big boy." She said, licking her lips, then resumed her dance as though nothing had happened, except now she seemed even more eager to get going for real. Her eyes remained glued to her prize, and her ass soon enveloped his cock again, burying it between her enormous cheeks and squeezing it hard, moving up and down slowly, yet her movements reached further up than before, and she seemed to be adding even more pressure. Just like Cynthia, Robin's eyes never left his prize either, staring in delight at the enormous ass pushing against his cock.

Letting out another gasp, followed by a moan of approval, he did his best not to reach his orgasm too quickly, wanting this pleasure to never end. His eyes met hers as she twisted her body to observe his reaction, and she giggled, finding it to her liking. Seeing her gigantic ass jiggle like this, making smacking sounds whenever she raised her hips and then came crashing down on him again, was almost more than any man could bear.

Then, with uncharacteristic grace, she grabbed his cock, looking at him again. He nodded, her intention clear. Even though he knew it was her first time, it seemed as though she knew exactly what she was doing; those books sure must've been something.

Guiding his penis, she gently inserted it between her legs, letting out a sharp cry of pleasure, taking it slowly to grow accustomed to its length and thickness. She was still turned away from him, so he couldn't make out her face, but the way she straightened her back and neck was a good sign. 

Robin groaned heavily due to her tight, wet walls embraced him warmly, and as the seconds passed, the deeper he came. She was determined to take him in all at once, her enormous ass sinking closer and closer to his lower body, until finally, she was practically sitting in his lap again, though with this time she had his entire member inside of her. 

Shivering slightly, she took a deep breath and then began moving up and down, using his knees as support for her movements, but it was clear that you needed strong legs to pull off this position, and fortunately, Cynthia had that and then some.

Moving faster and faster the more she got used to having him inside of her, she let out a laugh and a few adorable moans, sounding like she was not only being thoroughly pleased, but having a lot of fun as well. Her big breasts bounced wildly, and her butt made a smacking noise whenever it made contact with his body, and that sound only intensified as time went by. 

Feeling tension build up between his legs, and with the sound of his cock penetrating her completely and her cute moans growing louder and louder, he grabbed ahold of her huge ass and squeezed it hard. That earned him a nice, surprised scream, and she tightened her grip around his knees in response. His hands almost felt like they disappeared into the perfectly soft yet still taut flesh, and he kneaded it to his heart's content, burying his hands into it, pulling her cheeks to the side and then pushing them together. He delivered two slaps to it too, though they were weak enough not to break her concentration, but he could tell that she loved it. 

A normal couple would've probably started with a more orthodox position, but they were anything but. To them, it was perfectly natural to start in a position one would only really find in a book, and even though Robin was more experienced, it felt right to let Cynthia do as she pleased this first time, even if that meant having her do the heavy lifting. 

Leaning forward more, the princess' movements grew less patient and instead focused on speed rather than moving up and down his entire cock. She was getting close, her breath was coming out in fast bursts and her voice had devolved into a series of high-pitched noises as though she couldn't decide on what emotions she were feeling. ust like him, she was probably assaulted with wave after wave of pleasure that turned her vision blurry and making her insides feel as though they were on fire. 

Seeing her gigantic ass jiggle in such a way in his hands, the addicting sound of her warm cheeks bouncing against his tense body, hearing her chorus of squealing, and seeing her perfectly shaped body strain and grow sweaty as she moved at lightning speeds was more than any man could bear. With a loud groan, he finally came, firing a huge load of his white seed inside of her, far more than it could possibly take.

This seemed to set off Cynthia who had been on the edge for a while, causing her to cry out in pleasure as she remained still in an odd pose, twitching as she felt the rush of her first proper orgasm course through her. 

Even after they had both spent a few seconds recuperating from wonderful sensations, Robin kept his iron grip on his lover's rear. Cum was still trickling out of her pussy, gliding down her thick thighs and onto his floor, but that was the furthest thing from his mind right now. Both were panting almost desperately trying to catch their breaths.

After a short while, Cynthia bounced off of him as though nothing had happened and stretched her arms out, a wide grin on her face before exhaling sharply. "Phew! Now that was fun!" She said, turning around to face him, looking happier than he had ever seen her. "That felt amazing! Why didn't we do this sooner?!"

Remaining seated, he ran a hand through his spiky, white hair, feeling that the front of it was somewhat damp. "Good question...guess we'd better make up for lost time, huh?"

"You betcha we will!" She said, her breasts bouncing lightly as she was getting on her knees between his legs in front of the chair. Grabbing her large breasts, she enveloped his still cum-drenched cock between them and began moving them up and down, pushing against it with quite a bit of force. "There's more to me than just my booty, ya know!"

Taken completely by surprise by her sudden action, he could offer no witty retort. His mind was going completely blank as he felt the heavenly, soft sensation of his cock being shoved between her wonderful tits. She pushed them together using her fists rather than her palms, giving her more power as she jacked him off. 

"Aaah, this feels great! I love your cock, Robin! It makes me feel so good!" She said, relishing the feel of his warm, thick, and sticky rod between her cushions. Hearing a long moan from her partner, she laughed and grinned at him. "I guess you don't need to tell me how much you enjoy my big boobies either; it's all written on your face!"

It was great seeing her enjoy herself so thoroughly, and seeing her on her knees like this, her ass sticking out and her eyes planted firmly on his still erect cock was almost as big a turn on for him as having his member being treated to a first class suite between her royal bust. Almost.

"I really wonder what kind of books you read to learn all of this." He managed to get out through grit teeth, leaning back as she changed up the pace at which she massaged his length, going at an uneven pace now to spice things up, her pink, erect nipples glistening as they had been covered in a few strands of his cum.

"This is actually more instinct, I'll have you know! Although my book did give me ideas of what we did before." She explained proudly. Looking at his cock, she planted a kiss on his glans and licked her lips. "Mm, saltier than I had expected..."

Letting out a sharp breath, he smiled with one eye closed, straining as hard as physically possible not to cum immediately again. "Hah, if you keep that up I won't be able to hold myself back, Cynthia."

"Well I wouldn't want you to!" She declared happily, licking his shaft from top to bottom, savoring the taste before going back to rubbing her huge breasts against it once again, licking her lips enthusiastically. "It turns me on to see you enjoying yourself like this, Robin."

It was hard enough to hold himself back with his cock buried between her mounds, but that kind of devotion and dirty talk only made it worse. He grabbed ahold of her hair and grabbed tightly, but she didn't even flinch, but rather seemed to welcome his hand, kissing his tip again with a loud smack. "Haaah..." She exhaled with dimmed, lustful eyes.

Even though he had mostly been passive, he could feel his back and forehead getting sweaty. His body was warm, and the whole room itself felt hot, coated in the scent of lavender, bath oils, old tomes and cum. It was an odd mix, but it was a smell that felt uniquely 'them'. Cynthia looked like a mess too, even though she had looked so pristine before their meeting, but she didn't seem to mind, and the prospect of covering her with more of his seed was an appealing one.

The sounds coming from her huge breasts were one of flesh grinding flesh, but there was also a sticky sensation to it due to his rod being coated in cum, and it had spread to all over her cleavage. She also made cute little groans of exertion, doing her best to please him.

When the tension once again boiled over between his legs, it came hard and fast. Reaching his second orgasm with a growl, he sprayed salvo after salvo across her unsuspecting face and chest, earning him a surprised yelp as she closed her eyes, yet she remained still as she accepted all of his love. This was physical proof of his attraction for her, and she wore it proudly.

Leaning back in the chair and panting heavily, he looked at the result of his peak and delighted in what he saw. She looked even more messed up now, but she was so happy and, just like him, turned on like never before. She brought her finger to the top of her mounds, traced a fair bit of her skin with the fingertip and then licked it, sucking on her finger with a moan as she tasted his essence, then smacked her lips. 

"Haaah...you taste so gooey." Entranced by his taste, she brought her right mound close to her face and licked the upper area of it, her tongue working slowly and sensually as she closed her eyes to savor his taste. She was cleaning herself off teasingly, knowing that Robin was watching with great interest, and made erotic noises as the white goobs became fewer. 

The tactician stared, seeing a side of Cynthia he had never expected; face covered in cum that dripped down along her cheeks while she lifted her huge breasts close to her mouth to lick off and swallow every last stain.

Opening her eyes, she stared into his speechless gaze with a sly, lustful expression and squeezed her breasts together. "How do I look?" She asked innocently.

Robin wasn't sure how to respond other than to grin at her display. However, his still erect and twitching cock was able to answer her clearly, telling her he wanted more of her. She laughed, understanding they were both ready for round two, and eagerly grabbed his arms, helped him out of the chair and guided him to the couch.

Eager for her next performance, she gently pushed him down onto the couch, getting him into a lying position on his back. Climbing onto the couch, she positioned herself on top of her lover while digging her knees into the the seat cushions. They grinned at each other, and soon their lips met again in a passionate kiss, and the princess pressed her body hard against his. However, she quickly realized he was still wearing his tank top, which got in the way of her desire of feeling his bare, muscular chest against her own. Pulling back from the kiss for a brief moment, she removed his top and tossed it aside before returning her full attention to his mouth, planting her huge breasts against his warm body.

Sliding her tits up and down his chest and stomach, she snaked her body and twisted it in ways that increased the pleasure he felt. She arched her back slightly, the feeling of their bodies smashed together causing them both to moan into each other's mouths as the kissing continued. She ran her hands through his hair, gasping in delighted surprise as his hands finally grabbed ahold of her ass and squeezed her cheeks hard, then giggled at the tingling sensation. 

The grinding of her body against his only intensified, and Robin could feel his large cock twitching uncontrollably as her wet, dripping pussy rubbed against it. 

Releasing the kiss, she asked coyly, "Aww, does poor Robin need to sheathe his sword that badly?" She bounced teasingly on top of his cock and wiggled it to draw out a groan that bordered on desperation from the tactician. Everything she did seemed to have a tremendous effect on him, which pleased the princess to no end. Deciding to do the 'sheathing' for him, she grabbed ahold of the massive rod, pointed it upwards and lowered herself onto it, eliciting moans of sensual approval from them both. "Mmm yeah..." She whispered quietely to herself.

Now that she was more accustomed to his overwhelming size, she began to bounce on top of it energetically. The new position fit her well, feeling almost as though she was riding and galloping through scenic wildlife when she was really having the time of her life. Being penetrated from below like this allowed her to properly shake her breasts in front of him while her ass smacked against his crotch in regular intervals. Using her entire body like this made her feel powerful and in control.

It also helped that Robin told her not to worry so much about her big booty. It had bothered her for a while, especially after almost breaking Laurent's back when she had fallen on top of him. Really, Robin was so sweet that she simply had to repay him properly. It was only fair.

Halting her bouncing for a brief moment, she teased him with her big, luscious butt, wiggling and shaking it so that it jiggled entrancingly. She could feel his cock throbbing inside of her, and she tried squeezing it as best she could, prompting him to push his head deep into the seat cushions and let out an erotic moan, much to her delight. 

"Y-Yeah, you like how that feels, don't you, honey?" The Pegasus Knight asked huskily. 

Her only reply was a raised right arm that was soon lowered with quite a lot of force, delivering a harsh spank to her left cheek.

"Kyaaaaah!" She yelped, blushing furiously at the sudden, bold advance. Seeing his grin, she couldn't help but to feel encouraged to demand, "Spank me again!"

Robin acquiesced to her wishes and delivered another slap to her other cheek, leaving a tingling sensation. "How do you like that?" He asked, his voice low and in control, having taken the lead. 

Feeling herself being driven further into a blissful state and tightening even harder around his member, she replied as if in a trance, "I love it!"

"Yeah?" He asked, delivering another hard slap to her left cheek, earning himself another scream.

"YES! I want it harder!" She roared. When he fulfilled her wish, delivering multiple consecutive strikes to her bouncing cheeks, she cried, "Spank my big ass that you love so much! Make it jiggle like pudding!" She twisted her body under the barrage of slaps, panting heavily as she adored the focused look in his eyes when he spanked her so hard that her rear turned red and hot.

Seeing Cynthia's breasts moving up and down while she rode him caused the tactician to pull her down so that his mouth could reach her chest. Squeezing her mounds, he sucked on them forcefully, and when he let go, he produced a loud, smacking sound as the tits fell back with a small bounce. 

Moaning, the Pegasus Knight lied down so that he could reach her breasts more easily, shoving the huge, cushiony orbs in his face. While he busied himself with one, she sucked on the other by pulling it to her mouth, licking her own nipple and sucking on it, all while never letting up the movement with her hips.

With a flash of inspiration and a playful smile, she wraps her arms around his head, burying his face in the valley between her huge breasts. "Ah, Robin..." She gasped, her breathing heavy, and the feeling of his breath on her hot skin sent shivers down her spine.

Hearing a muffled sound, she raised her body slightly, "Come again?"

"You drive me wild!" He yelled, pulling her down for a kiss before she could even reply that he had the same effect on her.

The blue-haired princess kept bouncing up and down along his length, her ass smacking against his crotch and thighs. She wondered if she should warn him that she was about to cum, but had little time to think the decision through as she let out a delighted scream. She could feel Robin grabbing her rear and squeezing it so hard that his fingers sunk into her reddened, soft flesh. 

With an almost bestial growl, Robin came as well, and as his juices filled her, she bucked her hips, her body experiencing a heavenly orgasm. "Ooh, that's the stuff!" She cries with a laugh.

They took a short breather to gather their strength and thoughts, not moving at all. While he still had his cock firmly buried inside of her, the whitehaired tactician asked though he already knew the answer, "So, how was that?"

"Well, it beats riding a pegasus!" She replied cheerfully. "I love riding your cock! Not just because of how big it is, but you can really bounce on it. It's a lot of fun!"

The two shared a laugh, marveling at just how far their relationship had advanced in the span of one night. Cynthia was nothing if not explosive. 

As if to prove his point, she quickly jumped off of him and bent down to eagerly suck his cock, her massive rear sticking up skyward. His seed was still coming out of her pussy, trailing down her thighs, but her eyes were set on his penis.

He watched as her head bobbed up and down his shaft, and he could tell just how much she loved his taste as she made adorable sounds every time she swallowed in addition to the slurping noises. 

She took a short break, showing him a lustful expression before diving down again, taking the entire length inside of her mouth and down her throat. Her nose touched the bottom of his stomach, and she giggled once she heard him groaning at the incredible sensation. 

Once she was sure she had gotten all of his cum, she pulled back and released his cock from her mouth with a pop. "Haaah, I could get used to this..." She said, sitting down on the couch and supporting herself on the arms which she put behind her back. "You think you can go for another round?"

Smirking at her, he stood up and showed that his cock was still fully erect. "Depends. Do you think the royal baths are still open?"

Surprised that he was still rock hard, she returned his smirk and simply replied, "Robin, I'm a princess; the baths are always open to me!"

"Well then, would the lady care to escort her loyal servant there so that we may continue with our erotic adventures?" He asked, offering his hand.

She accepted it with a giggle. "She'd be delighted!"

When they left for the baths, they didn't notice that a woman had quickly hidden herself behind a nearby pillar. With bright red cheeks and a sweaty forehead which dampened the fringe of her long, blue hair, many indecent thoughts were swirling around in her head. Her body was hot after witnessing what she had, and her heart was pounding, and she could merely rub her thighs together as she watched the two lovers make their way down the dark corridor to continue their night of passion.

**Author's Note:**

> This has been in the works for a while, so it feels nice to upload it!
> 
> If you want to know more of my writing, send an e-mail to odoacro123@outlook.com. 
> 
> As always, please let me know what you thought in a comment; feedback is always appreciated!
> 
> I will also upload this story to fanfiction.net. I will see if I'll bring any other of my stories there.


End file.
